


Into the Breach

by MugenYumeDansu



Series: Where Silver Leaves Fall and Golden Apples Grow [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death and Rebirth, Eventual Relationships, Eventual required love, Explicit Language, F/M, Family unit building, Graphic Violence, Mate bonds, Oblivious!Daryl, One sided romance, Pack, Season 3, Things go very differently at Woodbury, Time Skips, Tramatic Experiences, Werebeasts, Zombies, characters with secrets, pack dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A place to lay my head,<br/>Safe and loved, and not alone,<br/>A place to bury my dead,<br/>Somewhere to finally call my home,<br/>A place to which I've been led,<br/>A sanctuary all my own."</p><p>Rhyssonie, Lorin, and Sierra have finally met up with the Survivors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Breach

Rhys was tired. More tired than she had been in a very long time.

Lorin was passed out in back of the RV, a massive slash across his chest that was healing far too fast. There were six other people in the RV too, on the way back to the Prison.

On the way home with their friends.

Daryl was sitting in the passenger seat staring out the window. His brother, Merle was sitting on the floor not far from him.

Glenn and Maggie were wrapped in several of Sierra's quilts on the little couch, Rick and Michonne sat not far from them, propped up against the wall.

The other man that had gone with them, Oscar, had been shot and hadn't made it.

Michonne had attempted to locate Andrea, but she was nowhere to be found.

But they had managed to get Glenn and Maggie out. The state they'd found them in had bothered all of them, but both Rhys and Lorin knew the truth of what had happened. They could tell by scent that the Governor hadn't actually touched her. Glenn didn't believe it though.

And now there was an even bigger white elephant in the RV with them.

Lorin's wound that would have been fatal for a human, but was even now dwindling in size. It had gone from the diagonal flayed open shoulder-to-hip gash that had occurred when one of the Woodbury men had managed to come at him with a sharpened piece of metal that he hadn't had time to dodge after he pushed Michonne out of the way, to a barely oozing foot long cut. Everyone in the RV had seen it start healing, and now there was a lot of things that needed explaining.

Rhys sighed, glancing sideways at Daryl once more, as she seemed to be unable to keep herself from doing over the course of this whole ride. At first to assess and ascertain wether he had been injured or not, and once that had been satisfied, just because she couldn't stop looking at his face. And his shoulders. And his hair. And everything else.

Jerking her eyes back to the road she steeled herself for what she was going to have to do next.

She hit the brakes and pulled off the road. They were almost back to the prison now anyway so they were safe. She threw it into park and cut the engine.

Bracing herself she turned. All eyes were on her. So she pulled up the alpha that lay dormant most of the time to the surface and stood up.

"Look, I know you're all wondering, ok. You see what's happening right in front of you and you have questions. 

Just be patient with me and let me explain before you freak out." She spoke calmly.

Rick looked around at all his people, exchanging glances with everyone except Merle. Then he looked up at her and nodded.

"Alright, we're listening." She was almost relieved. Almost.

"We," she indicated Lorin and herself, "aren't Human. He and I are something else. We're shifters. What most people call werewolves." She cut right to the chase.

"Bullshit." It was Merle that spat the word venomously.

"Merle-" Rick attempted to cut in but Merle talked over him.

"No. You expect me to believe that little miss Gingy here and pretty boy over there are werewolves?! Like, howl at the moon and get all furry at night? Seriously?" He asked incredulously. Rhys' alpha chose that moment to make itself known.

"Yes," she growled, an underlying rumble to her words that no human voice could carry. "I do, because you, bigoted redneck asshole that you are, aren't as stupid as you look. So shut up so I can speak or get the fuck out of my RV." She finished the statement with a snap and a baring of too-sharp teeth. When she realized what she was doing she fought the shift down, shaking her head to clear it off the alpha influence she rarely used.

Everyone was staring straight at her, silent as the grave. Merle's eyebrows were doing their best to crawl up his forehead into his hairline. He let out a low whistle but otherwise kept silent. It was Rick that spoke up.

"Go ahead, I think we're all listening now." He was more than a little wide eyed, and the scent of fear was permeating the air, but she didn't let it bother her too much.

"Thank you, Rick. As I was saying, we're shifters, he and I. The other girl isn't. She doesn't even know. It's against our laws to out ourselves to a human unless it's absolutely necessary. Or at least it was before the end. Now I don't even know if there are any others left. But regardless, this secret stays between those of us in this vehicle. You don't tell anyone. And if you want, after I get you back to your own, we will leave and you'll never see us again." She finished. For a long few minutes there was silence as everyone else absorbed what she had said. The fear scent was dissipating, slowly. And then Glenn spoke up, breaking whatever tension was left.

"You don't eat people, do you?" Maggie smacked his arm causing him to let out an undignified noise somewhere between a squeak and a yelp.

 

* * *

 

 

As they pulled up to the prison gate Rick's son and the older woman were out there to let them in.

Rhys pulled Beast over to where they'd previously been shown and parked it.

She laid her head on the steering wheel and took several deep breaths.

Lorin was awake now, and he was pissed. He'd understood why they had to be told, but he was still upset. He'd sworn everyone in the vehicle to secrecy until there was a chance to discuss it with Rick later. As their leader he was the authority here.

She duly noted the door opening and people getting out of the RV. She didn't move. 

A hand landed gently on her shoulder. She looked up to see Michonne standing there, a somewhat soft look on her face.

"I don't care about anything else, or what they think. You saved Andrea when you didn't have to. If they want you to leave, I'm with you." She told the redhead. A little spike of joy pricked Rhys' chest. She nodded.

"And you will be welcomed." She told the swordswoman. Lorin, who was hanging back by the door caught her eye and dipped his head slightly before stepping down onto the grass outside.

Michonne smiled and turned to follow him. Rhys sat there trying to figure out why all of this had happened. All Rhys had wanted was to help them save their people.

"Rhys?" Sierra was at the door.


End file.
